The present disclosure relates to a cleaner.
Cleaners may be classified into a manual cleaner that a user moves in person for cleaning and an automatic cleaner that automatically moves for cleaning.
Manual cleaners may fall into, depending on the types, a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handy cleaner, and a stick cleaner.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a handheld vacuum cleaner has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1127088 (registered on 8 Mar. 2012).
The handheld vacuum cleaner includes a suction pipe, an airflow generator, a cyclone, a power supply, and a handle.
A PCB connected to a suction motor and a battery may be disposed in the handle.
According to the document, however, the airflow generator is disposed over the handle and the power supply is disposed under the handle, so the internal space of the handle is small. Therefore, the structure for installing the PCB is complicated and it is difficult to install the PCB.